el chocolate se derrite en tu boca, no en tu mano
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson era capaz de todo con tal de no perder a Draco.
1. Capitulo 1 Reto sabor a chocolate

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR **

**Pareja: Pansy-Hermione-Draco**

**Categoría: Romance- Erótico **

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: Thais**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para ILSLY, sabes que solo lo hice porque tú querías saber como me quedaría un lésbico**

**El chocolate se derrite en tu boca****, no en tus manos**

**Capitulo 1- Reto sabor a chocolate**

La odiaba, más de lo que creyó que podría llegar a odiarla, esa asquerosa sangre sucia, además de darle asco por el tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas, por su actitud de sabelotodo, sus amigos, todo en ella era aborrecible, pero este odio había crecido cuando Pansy notó que toda la atención de Draco estaba en esa estúpida Granger, ¿Cómo era posible que Draco malgastara su mirada en ella?, no solo la miraba sino que también la insultaba, y estaba al completo pendiente de ella.

Sumado a esto Pansy había notado en Draco un cambio extraño, ya no parecía disfrutar de su compañía, estaba más distante, ni siquiera la besaba y ella ya se había aburrido de ser la que lo acosara constantemente, pero ganaría su atención no importaba que necesitara hacer para ello.

- Draco, es solo idea mía, o últimamente me estas esquivando – Pansy se sentó a su lado sin estar demasiado cerca, él ya la había rechazado en ocasiones anteriores y no quería ese desprecio más, no para alguien como ella, después de todo aún tenía mucha dignidad.

- Seré sincero Pansy, estoy aburrido, siempre es lo mismo, tus besos, las caricias, todo es siempre igual, es todo tan monótono a tu lado, desde las posiciones para tener sexo, hasta como me besas.

Pansy se quedó paralizada, se habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos algo así, que le dijera que ya no la quería, que estaba por otra, o que simplemente ella ya no era atractiva para él, pero no algo así, aunque la parte buena de ello era que podía solucionarse.

- ¿Sólo es eso? – refunfuñó un poco pero luego sonrió- dime qué quieres, que te gustaría que hiciera y lo haré, no importa que tan osado o extraño sea, lo haré.

Cuando Draco dejo escapar una sonrisa de victoria, Pansy se temió las cosas más bizarras y extrañas del mundo, pero luego noto un brillo en los ojos de él y sin saber por qué solo un nombre se le paso por la mente, el nombre de una castaña.

- Quiero verte acosando a Granger, quiero ver tu faceta de cazadora, ver si tus encantos serán tantos para hacer caer a alguien tan pura y virginal como Granger, además de que eres una chica, eres una Slytherin, pero… - se detuvo en notar la cara que puso Pansy entre sorprendida y asquienta- tal vez es demasiado reto para ti.

Pansy parpadeó un par de veces intentando entender por qué le estaba pidiendo algo así, era evidente que Draco tenía un interés especial por la maldita sabelotodo, pero no era ello lo que tenía a Pansy pensativa sino en que la idea, que se había moldeado en su cabeza mediante el lo comentaba, le agradaba en sobremanera, imaginarse la cara de Granger siendo acosada por ella, le daba un deje de satisfacción nuevo en la boca del estómago.

- Olvidas con quien estás hablando, Draco, mañana las 7 en la sala vacía del cuarto piso, donde está el retrato del perro con sombrero – sin decir nada más se alejó de él con la frente en el alto, nadie diría que Pansy Parkinson era una cobarde, un reto era un reto sin importar que la sangre sucia estuviera en el.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Durante ese día no había podido dejar de mirarla, nunca se había dedicado a verla como una mujer, en parte porque Pansy nunca miraba a las chicas como algo más que un rival, además de ello Granger nunca se dejaba ver como una, la chica tenía el cabello ondulado, era un problema desde los primeros años que la había conocido aunque ahora parecía un poco más controlado, aun así en ocasiones se veía revuelto y pajoso, sin duda esa chica era demasiado despreocupada de su apariencia física, tenía unos ojos castaños y cuando estaba concentrada, mordiendo una pluma, brillaban de una manera especial, la que le recordaban a Pansy la miel; sus labios eran algo pequeños, demasiado sobrios para Pansy quien consideraba que si no había algo para morder no le parecían atrayentes.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Pansy? - Blaize la saco de sus cavilaciones y observaciones obligándola a volver la mirada al moreno.

- Sólo miraba cosas que antes no había mirado ¿Por qué el interés? – Blaize empequeñeció los ojos unos momentos intentando persuadirla de que confesara algo más, y luego solo levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

Cuando Pansy volvió a fijar sus ojos verde oscuro en la mesa de los leones, logró ver como Granger se levantaba algo molesta de su asiento y se alejaba del gran comedor sin ninguno de sus amigos siguiéndole, era el momento perfecto y Pansy no lo dejaría pasar, se levantó con parsimonia para luego seguirla, cuando pensó que la perdería logro ver que se alejaba en dirección a la biblioteca y apresurando el paso le grito cuando estuvo segura de que era capaz de escucharla.

- ¿A dónde vas ratón de biblioteca? - sonrió y disminuyó su velocidad en ver que ella se había detenido en mitad del desolado pasillo para voltearse.

- No creo que eso te importe mucho, Parkinson. ¿Por qué algo que yo haga te importaría?

- Vale, veo que no estamos de buen humor hoy, ¿es que las tostadas se han asustado demasiado de ver tu rostro? – Hermione hizo ademán de alejarse pero Pansy le tomó del hombro impidiéndoselo - ¿a dónde vas? No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo, Granger – Hermione se intento zafar de su agarre sin éxito- como soy una buena chica te dejare ir, porque asumo que vas a estudiar, que es la única cosa que sabes hacer, pero te espero a las 7 en la sala vacía del cuarto piso, donde está el retrato del perro con sombrero, y no se te ocurra llegar tarde, porque me lo pagarás.

Hermione la miro incrédula y con la boca abierta para protestar pero Pansy no le dio tiempo de hacer nada porque se dio media vuelta y se alejó, lo único que se vio en unos segundos fue su capa que ondeaba de un lado a otro por sus movimientos.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Eran las 7 en punto y la Gryffindor entraba a la sala vacía con un nudo en la garganta, jamás había hablado con Pansy y por más que pensó durante el día no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para aquel extraño encuentro, en primer momento creyó que la habitación estaba desierta pero cuando fijó su mirada en una sombra de noto que era Pansy que estaba pegada a uno de los ventanales, se acercó un poco a la chica creyendo que eran las únicas dos en aquella aula, pero no sabía que detrás de uno de los grandes armarios de las paredes se encontraba Draco Malfoy quien tras las ordenes de Pansy observaría todo en el mayor silencio posible.

- Que lástima que no has llegado retrasada, en parte quería castigarte si ese era el caso – sonrió Pansy mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione, quien asustada comenzó a retroceder.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – claramente ambas no estaban pensando en lo mismo, la morena lo estaba diciendo en un sentido libidinoso y la castaña en alguna tortura física.

- Ya lo entenderás Granger, tanto te come la curiosidad que has venido a pesar de saber que podría ser algo que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte –sonrió más y termino de aprisionar a Hermione contra la pared que quedaba justo frente a Draco- no tienes ni la más mínima idea Granger.

- P-Pansy ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Hermione estaba asustada, en un comienzo pensó que Pansy solo quería burlarse de ella pero cuando noto que se acercaba a sus labios estos le temblaron- aléjate de mí, no sé que pretendes pero aléjate de mí.

Hermione susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza sin saber que esperarse de la Slytherin, cuando sintió los labios de ella rozar su mejilla quedo completamente petrificada, esto empeoro cuando sintió que movía la cara para trazar un camino hasta su oreja las piernas le temblaron al punto de que tuvo que tomar aire con fuerza para mantener la compostura.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Acaso mi cercanía causa cosas en ti?… - Pansy no lo podía creer el sentimiento que le embriagaba no podía ser descriptible, tener el dominio completo de la pobre chica le daba un placer que podía palpar en la punta de su lengua pero que quería poder degustar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?… Aléjate – Hermione llevo las manos a los hombros de Pansy con intención de apartarla.

- ¿Para qué dices que quieres que me aparte… Si tu cuerpo bien dice lo contrario? – dicho esto atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione y tiro de el lentamente notando que su presa se estremecía al punto de abrir la boca pero no emitir ningún sonido, pero se notó el afloje en su intento por alejarse.

El placer que Pansy había podido saborear en la punta de su lengua se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo, la situación la estaba embriagando de un dominio que no quería dejar de poseer, y en lo que menos estaba pensando era en el reto que Draco le había impuesto, sonriendo con el efecto causado en la castaña bajo la boca hasta su cuello y lo mordió lentamente, disfrutando de la fuerte inhalación que esta hizo.

- No lo niegues, te está encantando… y no quieres que me detenga – Hermione apenas se mantenía en pie, las piernas le temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras tragaba saliva lentamente.

Cuando la leona pensó que el juego había terminado, la serpiente subió rápidamente y aprisionándola por completo pego sus labios a los de ella en un beso lleno de deseo, y que le recordó el sabor de un chocolate, contrario a lo que Pansy esperaba la chica no forcejeo pero tampoco respondió, aparentemente estaba demasiado asombrada de todo lo sucedido, Pansy se aparto para mirarla y le tomo del mentón obligándola a que le mirara.

- Eres más fácil de lo que pensé, Granger – estaba todo calculado, sabía que causara eso en la chica y la reacción no se haría esperar, la castaña le aparto la mano de un manotazo y el odio se reflejo en sus ojos pero esto solo provoco en Pansy mayor deseo de tenerla.

- No sé que pretendes, Parkinson, pero no lo conseguirás- cuando Hermione iba a hacer un ademán de apartarla Pansy la aprisionó más fuerte contra si y bajo rápidamente los labios al cuello de ella mordiendo la zona, pero no se esperaba escuchar un jadeo que le hizo temblar por completo, la voz de Hermione jamás le había parecido tan sensual, y era necesario volver a escucharla así que esta vez mordió con mayor fuerza y los dedos de la castaña se incrustaron en los hombros de Pansy como queriendo apoyarse en ella por el miedo a caerse, y Pansy lo supo, había encontrado el punto débil, el punto en que la castaña perdería la cordura.

Hermione intento mantener control de su cuerpo pero aquellas caricias estaban provocando cosas que nunca había experimentado, las piernas le volvieron a temblar al punto de que Pansy le puso una mano en la cintura para sostenerla.

- Por favor para, Pan-Pansy – Hermione dejo escapar un gemido cuando Pansy la pegó a ella, hasta entonces nunca había pensado en que su propio nombre pudiera sonar tan bien, como de esos labios y de esa forma, entonces no pudo controlarse más y empujando a la castaña la alzó por la cintura y sentó sobre la mesa, notando que se sonrojaba.

- Te lo permito por hoy, Granger… Solo por hoy – sonriendo se acerco a besarla pero esta vez notó que ella intentaba tímidamente responder de la misma manera, se notaba su poca experiencia pero en cuanto Pansy jugó con la lengua en la boca de la castaña esta hizo lo mismo y dejó escapar un jadeo con el contacto.

Pansy nunca se había sentido tan hermosa, tan reina de su propio juego, pero la forma en que Hermione jugaba la estaba haciendo perder el control de su propio dominio. Hermione dejó escapar gemidos libremente, incapaz de pensar racionalmente en lo que significaba y estaba haciendo, el punto débil de la chica más que su cuello era su inexperiencia.

Pansy la empujaba a ella por la cadera para intentar rozar algo que no había pero que aun así causaba un ligero placer que le gustaba, ella intento dos veces levantar la ropa de Hermione para tocar su piel pero esta se negaba, la tercera vez que intento meter la mano por debajo de la ropa refunfuño furiosa y agarrando las muñecas de Granger las alzo en la mesa recostándola en ella.

- Tú no pones las reglas aquí, Granger – sonrió y quitándose su propia corbata rápidamente ato las manos de ella pese a su intento de liberarse- no seas tan tímida, créeme que te va a gustar – sonrió perversamente tomando cada punta de la blusa de Granger y tiro de ella escuchando los botones saltar, Hermione la miro horrorizada, iba a reclamar cuando Pansy bajo la cabeza y comenzó a morder el vientre de ella, notando la suavidad de su piel.

- Pero que has hecho, ahora como se supone que me pondré esa blusa – Hermione intento volver a sentarte en la mesa pero Pansy se lo impidió poniendo una mano en el pecho de Granger quien se mordió el labio inferior.

- Deja de quejarte tanto – sonriendo comenzó a tocar el pecho de la chica quien se estremeció por completo y cerró los ojos, a pesar de no ser demasiado grandes, de hecho eran más pequeños que los de la propia Pansy, pero el tocarlos y notar la sensibilidad de la castaña la hizo sentir aun más dueña de ella.

Pansy se aparto lentamente luego de darle un beso apasionado y sonriendo observo su desnudes con descaro sabiendo que la chica no podía cubrirse.

- Eres más divertida de lo que pensé, Granger, ya nos veremos de nuevo en otra oportunidad, tengo cosas que hacer y ya es hora de ir a nuestras salas comunes- sonrió más mientras se alejaba dejándola atada y con la blusa abierta.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Pansy llego a la sala común de su casa y se recostó en el sillón grande de terciopelo verde suspirando ruidosamente, y es que la experiencia que había vivido era maravillosa, aun podía sentir el placer de dominar a la castaña en su lengua, era algo completamente adictivo, y lo supo, sabía que jamás se sentiría satisfecha de tener el control completo de toda situación.

Pansy estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos para percatarse de que Draco en cuanto había pasado por el umbral de la puerta se había acercado a ella, quitándose la capa y dejándola caer de camino al sofá, solo cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo masculino dio un respingo, cuando logro volver en todos sus sentidos el chico le estaba mordiendo el cuello con deseo, notaba en el rubio una lujuria nunca antes experimentada.

- me ha encantado, me has excitado demasiado – susurro en la oreja de Pansy sensualmente mientras pasaba la mano izquierda por el pecho de la chica- nunca te había visto tan decidida.

- Draco ahora no – intento quitárselo de encima por alguna razón no le apetecía seguirle el juego.

- ¿Por qué no? Todos deben estar durmiendo Pansy, si quieres vamos a mi habitación, la verdad el lugar no me importa

Draco estaba demasiado excitado y Pansy lo notaba en su forma torpe de tocarla en su entrepierna la que chocaba contra ella intencionalmente para incitarla, pero extrañamente y en desconcierto incluso para la misma Pansy, no tenía ganas de jugar ni hacer nada con el príncipe de las serpientes, cuando Draco creyó que ella ya había caído, porque ya se estaba demorando demasiado para ser ella, Pansy lo aparto sin brusquedad y se ordeno la ropa que él le había levantado.

- lo siento Draco, pero me iré a mi habitación a dormir, creo que por esta noche no tienes a tu muñeca fiel, las cosas han cambiado, y creo que te lo he demostrado, la estúpida arrastrada y pisoteada Pansy a quien podías usar cuando quisieras despareció, así que comienza a buscarte otra a quien utilizar como muñeca de trapo.

Dicho esto la chica se alejo con la frente en alto, el orgullo aun más elevado y subió las escaleras a su habitación donde toda la noche no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en aquella castaña que había provocado un cambio enorme en su ser, aquella chica que le había demostrado que ella tenía más cualidades de las que creyó y que aun tenía el poder de hacer temblar a las personas, y todas aquellas sensaciones le encantaban a Pansy. Cuando al fin estaba por caer dormida se relamió recordando el sabor de la chica, chocolate… delicioso chocolate que se derritió en sus labios, aquel sabor al que Pansy se había vuelto adicta del momento mismo en que lo degusto.

_**Bueno espero que les gustara! Es el primer chica-chica que hago! Estaba muy nerviosa de que a la cumpleañera le gustara, pero como me dijo que le encanto lo he subido, espero tener la segunda parte y final pronto, un beso a todos los que lo lean, y dejen un comentario para saber como quedo.**_


	2. capitulo 2 Lengua de serpiente

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR **

**Pareja: Pansy-Hermione-Draco**

**Categoría: Romance- Erótico **

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: Anonimo**

**Cap 2. Lengua de serpiente**

El primer día luego de lo ocurrido Hermione se debido a esquivar a Pansy constantemente, los colores se le subían a la cara y corría si era necesario para no mirarla, pero en notar que la Slytherin la ignoraba comenzó a hacer su vida normal, una semana después había bajado la guardia.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, las vacaciones se acercaban y ya nadie entraba para estudiar, la única que seguía haciéndolo como era habitual, era Hermione Granger, eso era perfecto para quien la estaba acechando en la última semana, la chica llegaba siempre a la misma hora, tomaba el mismo libro y se quedaba allí unas cuatro horas en las que no extrañarían su presencia.

Pansy entro en la biblioteca unos 20 minutos después de que lo hiciera la castaña, y comprobando que no había nadie espero a que ella dejara su mochila y fuera a la última estantería, entró luego de ella bloqueándole la única salida.

- Vaya, vaya, has vuelto a ser un ratón de biblioteca, pensé que después de lo que te enseñe estarías buscando alguna chica para divertirte, pero no me sorprende dudo porque que cambies –la miró de pies a cabeza mientras la castaña pegaba el pesado tomo contra su pecho intentando esconderse- mírate, esa falda larga que cubre más de la rodilla y esa medias hasta un poco más abajo, ¿a quién vas a calentar con eso?

- No tengo la intención de hacerlo – soltó en un susurro temblando mientras miraba detrás de Pansy esperando ver a alguien pasar.

- Pues eso se ve desde Rumania –sonrió de medio lado notando el sonrojo que esto último causo en la chica y se acercó peligrosamente

- Por favor no te acerques –susurro quebrándosele la voz y Pansy lo volvió a sentir el sabor a chocolate en sus labios y se los relamió, ansiaba tener el control absoluto y eso sin duda lo sentía cuando la ojimiel era suya.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos, Granger? –sonrió mientras se apoyaba en una de las estanterías y notaba que la chica asustada se apoyaba en la contraria- mira, si logras responder unas preguntas te dejaré ir, pero si no eres capaz de responder te quitarás una prenda por pregunta.

Hermione alzo una ceja mirándola, quería saber que era lo que se tramaba la chica pero era completamente imposible, su sonrisa de satisfacción daba a entender que las preguntas le serian imposibles de responder, pero eso era inverosímil, ella era Hermione Granger, prefecta de su casa, la mejor alumna de su generación y posiblemente de muchas más, así que asintió con la cabeza y miro a Pansy un poco más tranquila.

- Pero si yo respondo correcto y puedo salir de aquí con la mayoría de mi ropa puesta, no volverás a acercarte a mí y solo serán cinco preguntas- dijo tajante alzando el rostro con orgullo.

Pansy dejo escapar una sonrisa que erizó los pelos de Hermione, un mal presentimiento le inundó y toda la confianza en sus conocimientos la abandonó, tragó saliva y apretó más fuerte el agarre del libro, no podía ser, Pansy no podía ganarle en algo así, la única manera que se le ocurría era haciendo trampa pero era absurdo porque ella no era la que tenía que responder y no tenía su varita en la mano para confundirla o algo por el estilo.

- Está bien, comenzaré con una pregunta fácil –Hermione le miro desafiante, porque en el fondo se estaba burlando de ella al darle "preguntas fáciles" – eres tan ingenua. Granger, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

La ojimiel abrió la boca más de lo normal y le miro atónita, sin duda no era lo que se estaba esperando, había repasado mentalmente algunos hechizos mientras Pansy se tomaba el tiempo de preguntar, pero ahora frente a ella realmente no sabía que responder.

- Eso es trampa –dejó escapar cuando logró recobrarse.

- ¿Trampa? ¿Y eso por qué, Granger? Jamás me preguntaste de qué tipo de preguntas se trataba, al parecer estabas demasiado confiada de que sin importar cuál fuera sabrías responderla.

- Bueno entonces verde, tu color favorito es un verde sin importar la gama- Hermione dejó el libro mirando a Pansy, la verdad solo había dicho el color por Slytherin.

- Lo lamento, ese es el color de Draco, el mío es el azul, cariño –sonrió se acerco- así que quítate la capa.

Hermione iba a reclamar pero dignamente se quitó la capa dejándola caer, y miro a Pansy, estaba resignada a perder y extrañamente la idea de notar que su mirada estaba completamente en su cuerpo le gustaba, se estaba volviendo loca pero el juego tenía un toque divertido.

- Segunda pregunta: ¿qué odio para el desayuno? –se acercó a ella notando que esta estaba solo dedicada a intentar hacer memoria de si alguna vez miro la miró desayunando.

- ¿Tostadas con zumo de calabaza? –cada vez sus respuestas eran más inseguras y Pansy sonreía más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la Gryffindor.

- Lo siento, eres muy poco perceptiva, Granger – desabotonó notando que la chica no se resistía demasiado y empujando la prenda por los hombros esta termino en el suelo junto con la capa.

- Seguro y tú puedes saber que me gusta en el desayuno… -refunfuño enojada.

- Huevos revueltos de preferencia con zumo de naranja o manzana – Pansy no pudo ver la reacción de Hermione cuando esta adivino cada detalle de sus gustos porque se acerco al cuello de ella a morderlo.

- Pe-pero como sabes tú esas cosas – preguntó mientras ponía las manos en el vientre de la chica intentando apartarla, la verdad es que las sabia porque cuando notaba la mirada de Draco fija en la castaña ella también terminaba mirándola y sin querer había aprendido mucho de ella.

- Siguiente pregunta…. ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de tener sexo? – se aparto un poco de la chica solo para notar el sonrojo de ella.

- Cómo voy a saber algo así… -se sonrojo aun más y estúpidamente intentó hacer memoria en lo que había vivido con ella- tener el control…

Pansy se apartó sonriendo y desabotonó su capa hasta dejarla caer y sin poder resistirlo más se lanzó a los besos chocolate que tanto la estaban llamando hace unos minutos. Lo que encontró fue una respuesta lenta y tímida pero aceptando la situación.

- ¿Cuál es el regalo de Draco que más me gusta? – sonriendo por saber que la chica no respondería pasó las manos hacia atrás buscando el botón de la falda y noto un jadeo de la castaña, seguramente por el recuerdo de lo ya vivido.

- Un anillo con alguna joya de seguro – susurró y notó como la falda terminaba de caer dejándola demasiado descubierta y desprotegida.- solo te queda una pregunta así que escoge bien tu prenda.

-Draco nunca me ha regalado nada en su vida - Pansy noto el toque de sensualidad en la voz de la chica y sonrió la alzo lentamente sentándola en la estantería, tocándole los muslos con deseo noto que la chica cerraba los ojos por el deseo.

- ¿Para qué te quiero, Granger? – notó que la chica le miraba enseguida con una ceja alzada sin entender por completo el propósito de esa pregunta pero decidida dejo escapar con sequedad.

- Solo sexo – parecía que de todas las preguntas era de la que estaba más segura y cuando noto que Pansy se apartaba un deje de tristeza se dejó ver en sus ojos.

- Eres muy astuta Granger… pero muy poco perceptiva –sonriendo tomó las bragas por los costados y tiró de ellas hasta quitarlas y apretando los muslos se acercó y volvió a morder los labios sabor a chocolate.

Hermione abrazó a Pansy con las piernas intentando cubrir su desnudez pero era imposible, los besos de ambas eran cada vez más apasionados y las manos expertas de la Slytherin estaban robando jadeos y gemidos de la castaña, que iban cada vez en aumento.

- Silencius totales –susurro entre jadeos Hermione dejando la varita en la estantería, la que rodo hasta el suelo, sin hacer ruido al caer.

Aunque a Pansy le excitaba escucharla sabía que si las pillaban así seria un castigo eterno, así que no se quejó y metió la mano en la entrepierna de la castaña buscando el botón que deseaba tocar, besándose ambas con deseo, Pansy comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la boca ajena recibiendo una tímida y pequeña lengua como respuesta, notaba que eso a Hermione le excitaba pues sus propios dedos se mojaban en la intimidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a la chica que estaba sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada entonces con una sonrisa amplia bajo por su cuerpo y recostándola un poco en la estantería besó el muslo por la parte interior notando que ella cerraba las piernas como podía, con sus manos Pansy se hizo espacio y comenzó a lamer y jugar con su lengua en aquella zona tan intimida y pura de la sabelotodo, sin poder escuchar sus jadeos notaba su placer en como ella se retorcía, cuando notó que la chica se contrajo completamente y un olor fuerte inundo su nariz se levanto sonriendo.

- Vaya, Granger – saco su propia varita y susurro- finite, creo que tendrás que estudiar más, no sabes cuándo puedes llegar a tener otro examen.

Diciendo esto se aparto de allí recogiendo su capa del suelo y saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca con una amplia sonrisa, no podía haber nada más delicioso que sentir ese sabor, era mejor que cualquier chocolate refinado que ella hubiera probado en cualquier país.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se dedico a mirar a Pansy sin poder evitarlo y aunque la otra no le dedicaba muchas miradas, cuando se sirvió su desayuno miro a la ojimiel con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios para luego morder tostada y beber su zumo de calabaza, leyendo sus labios susurrar un "ingenua" mientras volvía a sonreír.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

.

.

.

.

Después de aquello Hermione ya se había rendido, y en ocasiones era ella quien buscaba la mirada de Pansy, quien se volvió a adicta a los labios de la castaña, quien a pesar de ser novata se soltó con rapidez en los labios de la otra. Cuando Hermione recordada las cosas que había hecho se sonrojaba y no se reconocía prometiéndose no volver a hacerlo, pero luego cuando la chica le besaba volvía a caer rendida a esa lengua que la calentaba como nunca pensó y por el tiempo que llevaban haciéndolo ya había perdido todo el pudor una con la otra. Hermione había notado además que Draco no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento así que intentaba evitarlo, porque pensaba que el chico estaba sospechando, pero no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones.

Una noche Hermione se quedo hasta muy tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, aunque la verdad también miraba si la pelinegra aparecía por la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, estaba en ello cuando un brazo masculino le empujo contra la estantería con tal fuerza que la chica se golpeó la espalda, cuando ella levantó la mirada vio a un chico rubio platinado, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque el chico la alzó y la sentó en la estantería así como Pansy lo había hecho hace unos meses atrás.

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Malfoy? – le empujó por el pecho pero la fuerza de la chica era notoriamente menor.

Draco no se digno a responderle y en cambio atrapó uno de los pechos de ella con fuerza mientras con la otra mano le tomaba de la muñeca alzándosela, Hermione estaba anonadada, ¿qué demonios tenían los Slytherin contra ella? Pero se arrepintió de hablar pues un chico al que no conocía demasiado, de cabello negro y mirada distante se acerco y con indicaciones de Draco la sostuvo por los brazos imposibilitándola a hacer algo. Nunca pensó que los Slytherin fueran capaz de algo así, por muy malos que fueran, no se los imaginaba violando chicas. Cuando las fuertes manos de Draco se metieron bajo su ropa a pesar de que ella apretaba las piernas y le arrebataron las bragas, ella entro en pánico, una cosa era el juego sensual que tenia con Pansy y otra muy distinta era que la obligaran y peor aun, un chico… Cerró los ojos con fuerza empezando a llorar en notar que el Slytherin se estaba tocando sobre el pantalón.

- No, por favor te lo suplico, no lo hagas – susurró dentro de lo que podía pues el otro chico le cubrió la boca con una mano, notó las lagrimas correr, solo entonces recordó su varita que estaba en su capa, pero de nada le servía porque le tenían las manos sujetadas.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, sabía que eres desesperado, pero jamás llegué a pensar que terminarías así – Pansy estaba bastante lejos pero con su varita firmemente sujetada y apuntando a los chicos- Mírate…. Tú… ¿teniendo que obligar a alguien para que lo haga contigo? Me das lastima.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la miro pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, estaba concentrada en poner la punta de su varita en la nuca de Draco, quien se había paralizado y había soltado el agarre que tenia contra la castaña.

- Vete a meterte en tus asuntos, Parkinson- se apartó lentamente de Hermione y se volteó para mirar a la atacante.

- Resulta querido, que este es mi asunto, porque estas tocando lo que es mío- Pansy dejo escapar una sonrisa y movió su varita rápidamente al chico que sujetaba a Hermione y le dejó inconsciente enseguida pero descuidó a Draco quien saco su varita de su pantalón y apunto a su compañera de casa.

- Parece que te gustó mucho tener que cumplir mi reto de tirarte a esta sangre sucia –sonrió apuntándola y miro de reojo a Hermione que en ese momento estaba sacando su varita.

-¿Qué? …. ¿lo hiciste por un reto? – Hermione miro a Pansy enseguida quien no le miraba estaba apuntando a Draco.

- Luego te lo explico Hermione – por primera vez ella dijo su nombre y aunque a la castaña le hacía ilusión escucharlo de sus labios en esos momentos no era como ella quería.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- Draco salió volando contra una de las estanterías y Hermione tomo su bolso saliendo en la dirección contraria luego de haberlo atacado.

Pansy sabía que Hermione estaba molesta, y por como la conocía tenía que explicarle enseguida o terminaría sacando un millón de conclusiones, pero antes de ir tras ella recogió sus pequeñas y rosadas braguitas. Grito su nombre un par de veces hasta que ella se detuvo y se volteó dispuesta a insultarla pero al sentir los brazos de Pansy en un cálido abrazo la bloqueó, sentir sus manos calidad abrazándola y una de ellas acariciar su cabello con preocupación.

- Que miedo he pasado… pensé que había llegado tarde… vi a Draco salir susurrando cosas y le seguí porque tuve un mal presentimiento, que bueno que estás bien – Hermione la iba a apartar pero en escuchar aquellas cosas la abrazo con fuerza y se puso a llorar en su hombro, porque solo ahora podía dejar escapar libremente el miedo que había sentido.

- Tenía tanto miedo… de que lo hiciera –susurró dejando escapar sollozos y notó los labios de ella en su frente.

- Espero que ahora nunca más se acerque a ti, por cierto... – saco las braguitas y sonriendo se las mostró- con esto me quedo

- Pervertida, devuélvemelas –se sonrojo muchísimo pero dejo escapar una sonrisa entonces sintió los labios de la chica en los suyos y le correspondió lentamente, calmándose.- ¿Por qué Draco a dicho eso… del reto?

- ¿Recuerdas ese día?... El primero, es verdad lo hice por un reto y Draco nos estaba mirando…. pero… luego de besarte no he podido dejar de hacerlo –le tomo el mentón para que la mirara- y creo que me he vuelta adicta a tu sabor.

Hermione estaba algo enfadada pero después de todo Pansy la había salvado, la había consolado y además le estaba contando la verdad, así que solo se dejo besar. Luego caminaron juntas unos momentos, hasta separarse para ir cada una a su sala común, Hermione sonrió divertida y se volteó.

- Por cierto para ser tuya tendrías que preguntarme algo, Pansy –notó que la chica se volteaba y le miraba.

- No creo que sea necesario, Hermione…. Ya te hice mía y lo sabes.

Los colores de la ojimiel pasaron de un rosado a un rojo fuerte rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba escuchando la risa de la otra en los pasillos, mientras una se dibujaba en su cara.

**Fin**

•**·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Espero que les gustara muchoooooo, sobre todo a la cumpleañera xDD, lamento la demora! Se que esta parte fue más corta, espero les gustara de todas formas!**

**No sean malas y dejen comentarios! T^T**

**saludos**


End file.
